Annoyance
by ThePurplePanda
Summary: Sasuke wonders if it was really necessary that he pick such an annoying team. From the fighting between Suigetsu and Karin, to the rude questions and unwanted advances... he starts to wonder what he was thinking when he formed Snake.


**I sort of had writers block for the second half of the next chapter of "Hapless", then I thought of this and I think the writers block left. Yay...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in it... etc...**

------------------------

A gust of wind blew by the cliff Sasuke currently stood on, making his long bangs blow gently in it. He looked down at the village they had stopped to rest at for the night. It seemed calm and quiet. It was nice. Because as of late, the words "calm" and "quiet" were pretty much nowhere to be found in his life. He turned around to look at the reasons why.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. They were all asleep, lying in their sleeping bags. Karin was rolled up in hers, cuddling her face gently against the softness of it and mumbling something that sounded sort of like "Oh, Sasuke..." but Sasuke decided not to listen too closely, since he wasn't too eager to find out if he was right. He glanced over at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu laid there, arms laying flat out to his sides and his left leg sticking out of the sleeping bag. 'He sleeps like a kid,' Sasuke observed, then almost laughed a little as he thought 'or Naruto.' But he stopped himself, of course. So he just smirked for a second instead. Suigetsu rolled over, mumbling a "stupid bitch" as he did.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, but then he realized he was asleep, so he probably meant Karin. Not that it would surprise him if he _did_ mean him, with the way he'd been acting lately.

Then, his eyes came to Jugo. ...Whose body was only about halfway in the sleeping bag. Sasuke thought he must be cold, but then shrugged it off, deciding he didn't really care. _Why_ didn't he care, you ask?

Because he was tired of it.

Soo tired of all of it. Tired of waking up to find Jugo staring down at him with a kunai in his hand, or Karin an inch away from his face with her lips puckered. Tired of Suigetsu killing people Sasuke specifically told him not to. Tired of all the random fights Karin and Suigetsu would get into. He was just so. damn. tired. Of... _them_.

He turned back around, looking out at the nice, peaceful village again. He closed his eyes and sighed. And the worst part is... the one who would randomly lose control and try to kill him was actually the easiest to put up with.

Sasuke sat down and leaned back, staring at the stars for a minute, before deciding it was time to go to sleep.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to the sound of yelling and... earth cracking.

"Take it back!"

"But it's truue..." Suigetsu sang in a teasing voice, while dodging another punch that was thrown at him. He smirked and grabbed her fist as she tried to punch him with the other one. He started to laugh a little, but his eyes quickly widened as she swung a kick straight at his head. He let go of her fist and jumped back, barely dodging it. Sasuke heard Karin let out a growl.

"It is NOT! Get back here, you asshole!"

Deciding that no matter how much he didn't want to deal with this, he couldn't sleep through it, Sasuke stood up. He grabbed the purple tie of his robe, pulling it a little tighter, since it had gotten loose while he was sleeping. Walking over to Jugo, he continued to look at the two who were fighting. He stood next to Jugo and continued to stare.

"...Suigetsu called Karin a slut."

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh and looked away, towards that peaceful village that he was starting to wish he lived in. It almost reminded him of Konoha. But then Sasukes mind went back to the days he lived there, remembering Sakura and Ino and the rest of the girls that all thought they were in love with him, and Naruto, who was always challenging him to things and trying to prove he was just as good as him. He then decided that his years of living in Konoha really weren't very peaceful at all. But, somehow, they still seemed so much less annoying than this.

Sasukes eyes caught back up with the fight just as Karin struck the side of Suigetsus jaw with her knuckles. Suigetsu fell back and hit the ground hard, bringing his hand up to rub his face. He quickly jumped back up and glared at her, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Karin was smirking now, and had her hand on her hip, giving him a smug, "I win" look. But, apparently she hadn't. Suigetsu pulled the large sword he had gotten from Zabuza off his back.

Sasukes eyes widened very slightly. He wondered if maybe he should let them kill each other. I mean... he could find other people to help him with his avenging, right? He thought it over for a few seconds. Meanwhile, Suigetsu had his sword ready to swing, and a look on his face that said he wouldn't think twice in doing so either.

But finally, Sasuke came to the decision that... whether he wanted to or not, he needed them.

"Stop." They both stopped in mid-move and turned to stare at Sasuke, each one just now noticing he was there. "Both of you stop. We don't have time to be doing pointless things like this." He was going to add a "and if you two kill each other, I can't kill Itachi" but decided not to.

They both sat down where they were standing and glared at each other, before turning their heads away and... pouting? Yes, they were pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to them, being followed by Jugo, who sat not far from the other two.

Sasuke stood in front of all of them and prepared to give his orders.

"The Akatsuki seems to have moved west. I know they're still ahead of us, but if we get moving and travel through tonight, we should be able to catch up to them in less than three days. I hope you two didn't lose too much energy beating each other up, because you're going to need it for when we find them. Suigetsu, I'd prefer you take Kisame. Karin and Jugo, you can get rid of anyone else with them, then help me. ...And then I'll get my revenge and prove I'm better than Itachi," he finished. "Got it?"

They all nodded a little, confirming that they understood.

"Good. Any questions before we leave?" he asked them, just to be sure.

They all said nothing for a minute. Karin shook her head a little, not really being able to think of any. Suigetsu then turned his head to look at Karin and then Juugo, seeing that they didn't have any questions. Well... Sasuke _did_ seem to want some questions... And he _did_ sort of have one. He finally looked back up at Sasuke, raising his hand.

"What?"

"If you need three people, beside yourself, just to be able to kill your brother, does that really prove you're better than him?"

Sasuke stared at him, not answering. Karin jumped a little, knowing that probably wasn't the kind of question Sasuke was expecting, and definitely not the kind he was wanting. She was now looking at Suigetsu, as was Jugo, and still Sasuke. There was a long awkward silence, and Suigetsu looked at them, wondering why they were staring.

"...What?"

Sasuke sighed. He was so damn tired of this.

------------------------

**Thaat's all. Sorry if it was kind of boring, but I was working on no sleep and it just sort of helped with my writers block. ...I still wouldn't mind reviews though, of course. There's a possibility I'll write more chapters, but I'm not sure.**


End file.
